


Fuck Being Kids

by UmpBumpFizz



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Childhood Friends, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmpBumpFizz/pseuds/UmpBumpFizz
Summary: Ben Solo's childhood best friend is back in his life after years of separation, and they just want to be kids again... Or do they?





	Fuck Being Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sorts of fantasies I torture myself with when I'm supposed to be working.

Ben Solo sat on his bed, arching an eyebrow at his best friend as she tried to goad him into a wrestling match. It was a ridiculous notion. Though they had play-fought nearly constantly as children, little heathens that they were... Now they were adults, fully grown. She had matured into an average sized woman; slight of build and weighing all of 130 pounds soaking wet. Sure, she was still scrappy as all hell, but it didn't make up for their size difference. And what a difference it was. She had commented on it soon after they had found one another again after years apart, when he had looked her up on Facebook and sent a message, full of hope that she would remember him and want to see him again. He had missed her so badly. She barely recognized him when they met up. 

"Holy _shit_ , look at you! Last time I saw you, you were just a scrawny little slip of a boy," she had gasped as he pulled her into a bear hug. "Not this big, hulking monster. No wonder I barely recognized you." He had merely shrugged as he released her, grinning down at her as she stood gazing up at him. "Puberty's a hell of a drug." 

Truth be told, he hadn't recognized her at first either, though he kept it to himself. The last thing he was expecting was for her to have gotten so _ridiculously hot_. He shoved the thought away, intent on picking up exactly where they had left off when his parents had moved their family across the country. There simply wasn't room for sexual attraction here. They could both pretend it wasn't a thing for now, right? It's not like it would work, anyway, what with her strong, forceful personality. He was so very dominant in bed, and he simply couldn't imagine her allowing anyone to dominate her. It was just as well, because he really didn't want to imagine it at all. That's not what this was about. 

They had talked for hours after heading back to his apartment. They ordered pizza for lunch, built an elaborate blanket fort in his living room, changed into pajamas, and revisited their favorite Nintendo games that afternoon; and after he had kicked her ass at Super Smash Bros. for the fourth time in a row, he had refused her demands for a rematch and laughed off the threats she made to beat his ass in the real world. 

"Yeah, well, if you suck at that as bad as you suck at the game I really don't see what I have to worry about."

He immediately got up and ran to his room then, knowing she would chase him, just like she had when they were kids, like things had never changed, like they had never grown up at all. It was bliss. All the stress of being adults with adult responsibilities had melted away for them both, and as far as they were concerned, they really were ten again. 

Except now, having cornered him in his bedroom, they were receiving their first dose of reality. She had hurled herself at him the second she got close enough, and rather than being able to tackle him to the ground... She basically just bounced right off him as if she had thrown herself at a brick wall. She stood glaring at him, not wanting the game to end. "Oh, wipe that insufferable smirk off your face."

He didn't want the game to end either. He hadn't felt this lighthearted in ages. So he advanced on her, looming over her and backing her towards his bed. "Yeah, so, the thing about when we used to wrestle as kids? Back then we were pretty evenly matched. But now...?" 

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. He knew, in the back of his mind, _he knew_ that this was danger, that they weren't actually kids anymore. But he _missed_ being a kid. He missed the wrestling matches, the scrapes and bruises, the bites and scratches and shrieks of laughter as they tumbled and rolled together without a care in the world. And it was those memories that were on his mind when he grasped both of her wrists in his giant hands and effortlessly flipped her onto her back; pinning them to the bed on either side of her head and planting his knee in between her thighs so she couldn't twist and drive her own knee into his side in retaliation as she had often done so many years before.

But... she didn't even try. She just lay there on her back underneath him, briefly squeezing her eyes closed and biting her lip, almost as if... His eyes widened. It happened so fast, he wasn't sure he had really seen it. 

She opened her eyes as she turned her head to the side, and for a brief moment she did nothing but stare, taking in the sight of his long, thick fingers trapping her slim wrist... And then she tried to move it. Instantly, almost instinctively, he gripped her harder; pressing her further into the mattress.

This time the reaction was unmistakable. She gasped softly, her eyes never leaving his hand, and he felt her hips shift _just the slightest bit upwards_ underneath him. Her breath caught in her throat when she finally exhaled, coming out in a tiny sound of pure arousal. 

Holy _fuck_. 

Her eyes snapped back to his and they locked in a stare. For a moment, he was at sea; completely at a loss for what to do next. She simply lay under him, not fighting or struggling, not even talking shit like she usually did. She merely gazed up at him with a serene expression on her face, as if this were the most natural thing in the world. And that's when it occurred to him exactly what was happening, what this was... She was _submitting_ to him. This precious girl, his best friend from childhood now grown into the beautiful young woman beneath him... Holy shit, she _was_ submissive, submissive for _him_. The realization was almost too much. His own arousal flared; pure lust coursed through his veins. _I am one lucky son of a bitch_ , he thought, or at least he would have if his sudden desire weren't casting a haze over the parts of his brain that handled those sorts of things.

His shock had worn off, and now he knew exactly what to do. Fuck being kids. He kept one slender wrist firmly trapped while he slowly moved his hand from the other; trailing his fingers down her forearm, relishing in her shudder of delight at the slight touch. When she tried to move the hand he had released, he quickly pinned it again; tilting his head and arching an eyebrow at her in a silent warning to keep it where it was. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened, but she left it right where he put it.

Moving his free hand to her throat, he gently trailed his fingers down the front, resisting the urge to wrap them around it and _grip_ when she lifted her chin to facilitate his exploration. His fingertips moved from her collarbone to the hollow between her breasts to her belly, and then they found the bare skin on inside of her thigh and began to gently push.

She gasped again at this, louder this time, and she squirmed underneath him; trying to deny him access, almost as if his bidding her to open her legs for him was too much to handle at the moment. He reached up to gently stroke her cheek. "Shh... Hush now, it's alright..." She calmed instantly at the gentle touch and the sound of his voice, taking in a deep, shuddering breath, closing her eyes, and turning her face into his warm hand.

He felt her tense again as he returned to his work, moving his hand up the inside of her thigh toward her center; and when his fingers brushed against the seam of her underwear she jumped, once again beginning to squirm. He held her firm and again he hushed her, crooning into her ear as he moved his hand back to nudge against her thigh once more, a bit more insistently this time. "No, hold still... Be a good girl and spread your legs for me."

This time she allowed him to push her legs apart, releasing a small, throaty whimper of intense need before somehow finding her voice again. "Holy _fuck_ , Ben... I don't know what's gotten into you, but _I really fucking like it_."

He smirked down at her as he pushed her pajama shorts down and out of the way and began to tease at the edge of her panties. "You do?" He slipped them underneath the fabric as her breath quickened, and she let loose with a breathless "Oh, fuck!" as they found her already slick folds. "Ahh, you do..." He found her clit and began to gently circle it while she struggled to keep still, her breath coming in short little gasps. "Do you always get this wet when someone big and strong pins you to a bed, or is this a special occasion?"

Her eyes narrowed then, and she regarded him with a look that he knew all too well; that 'Oh, har-dee-fucking-har' look she always gave him when he ribbed her for something. "I'm not hearing a denial."

She huffed, apparently somewhat embarrassed. "Okay, fine, so it's... a bit of a thing with me. Now are you happy?"

He snickered. "Seems to be 'a bit of a thing'  with a lot of women... Much to my delight." He picked up the pace, now, and she quickly lost the ability to sass him. He shifted his weight to lie alongside her, sliding one arm under her shoulders to cradle her and allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder as he pleasured her. It was soon obvious that she was approaching orgasm. He kept his movements steady. "That's it, sweetheart... Let go and cum for me."

"Oh, fuck... Oh, fuck!" She bit into his shoulder as it hit her, crying out over and over, shuddering against him. He dragged it out for her as long as he could, reveling in the smug satisfaction that _he_ had done this to her, _he_ had brought her to the edge and sent her sailing over it, her cries of pleasure were for _him_. When it finally ended, he raised himself back onto his knees again; reaching for the waistband of her panties so he could pull them off her. His hands were so damn big, he'd never be able to slide his fingers all the way into her with them in the way; not without stretching or ripping them, and he was absolutely desperate to feel her from the inside by now. She wiggled a bit to assist him, and once he had tossed them to the floor he returned to his former position alongside her as he gently prodded at her entrance, gauging her width as she whined at him, desperate for penetration after such an intense orgasm. "God _damn_ you're tight..."

His fingers slid in easily regardless, and she let out a low moan at the delicious stretch. He could feel her clenching around him, and he leaned down to whisper to her as he began to gently move. "You need to try to relax, okay? I don't want this to hurt, and it will if I move too much while you're this tense. Relax..."

She tried, she really did. She took a deep breath, and he could feel her grip on his fingers slacken ever-so-slightly. But the second he pushed them in further, seeking the spot that he knew would drive her wild, she tightened up again. Perhaps there was nothing to be done for it for now. He crooked his fingers a bit and pressed up along her upper wall, and to his relief she only sighed happily as he found his mark.

It didn't take him long to drive her to a frenzy, her voice rising as he mercilessly hammered her g-spot. His cock had taken its time to awaken, likely due to nerves; but by now it was at full mast, throbbing against the constraints of his pants. He couldn't immediately tell if she noticed (she had) or if it had actually registered what it was through her haze of pleasure (it hadn't). It wasn't until he began to worry about making her too sore and allowed his fingers to still within her that her brain regained enough of its higher functions to truly realize what it was that was pressing firmly against her leg.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened as she stared down at where he was rutting his hips against her. "...Oh." Their eyes met, and suddenly it dawned on both of them that _this was it_ , this was happening. 

He lowered his lips to hers, then (How, how, _how_ had he managed to get this far without kissing her?) and shifted his weight so that he could pin her wrists again. She had begun to shake a bit, having realized what was about to take place, and he broke the kiss and gently took hold of her chin. "Look at me..." She obeyed. "I need you to be sure about this. Do you understand? I need to know you want this before it happens."

She brought the hand he had freed up to the side of his face. "Of course I'm sure... I can't imagine anything ever feeling more right than this."

Now it was his turn to start shaking. Holy fuck, this was happening. He pulled her up to sit and gently tugged off her pajama top, followed by the sports bra that she had been wearing underneath it to preserve her modesty up until now. _So much for that_ , he thought, as his gaze fell onto her perfect breasts. "Gods above, how did you grow up to be this beautiful?"

She blushed prettily (he would make sure to give her shit for that later, when she wasn't expecting it, because he knew it would get a _fantastic_ reaction) and he quickly yanked his own shirt up over his head, tossing it to the floor with everything else. His pants and boxers soon followed, and she visibly gulped at the sight of his cock. "Well, uh... That certainly grew in proportion to the rest of you."

He broke out into a shit-eating grin. "How do you know it wasn't always this big?" 

"Oh my God, _shut up_."

He laughed, the tension having eased a bit, although now... Now it was time. He slowly moved over her, gently pressing her down onto the bed as he parted her thighs with his knees and positioned himself between them. They were both shaking wildly again, and for a moment they stayed just like that; his face buried in her neck, her arms wrapped around him, taking comfort in the warmth of the skin-to-skin contact. And then, he just couldn't wait anymore. He kissed her deeply, reaching between them to grip his cock and guide it where he needed it to go. He would have to be gentle, so gentle, or else it might hurt her, and though there were feral parts of him that wanted to be rough and cause her pain, now was simply not the time. Perhaps later, once they'd had time to adjust to this new dynamic between them, he'd be able to pull her face down over his knee on occasion and...

She bit her lip and winced at the stretch as he entered her, and he froze to give her time to relax. "It'll only hurt for a second until you adjust... Just try to relax and let me in..." She wiggled slightly underneath him, and that seemed to help. Soon he was fully sheathed in her velvet heat, and she was begging him to move. He needed no second bidding.

He took it slow at first, relishing the way she felt, whispering in her ear, telling her how tight she was, how hot and wet, how good it felt. His pace increased once he was sure she was handling it fine without any pain, and when she reached between her legs to touch herself he nearly choked. He slowed up a bit, angling himself so that the head of his cock dragged against her g-spot with every stroke, and within two minutes she was crying out and clenching down hard around him. It was too much. With a deep, throaty growl, he again pinned both her wrists and drove his cock into her as deep as it would go; spilling his seed as he gasped for air.

Their gazes met when it was all over, and when he kissed her gently and began to pull out, she stopped him. "Please... Don't leave me just yet. Stay inside..."

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Can't for long... I'm not as young as I once was." It was true; his member was rapidly softening, and soon he had to pull free. She snuggled into his side as he collapsed onto his back.

"We're going to do this all the time now, right?"

He laughed. "I sure fucking hope so. Are you okay?"

She shrugged and yawned widely. "Think so. I'll know if I'm sore at all once I try to get up. Whenever that happens..." She was clearly fading fast, and he was getting sleepy too. They were still on top of the comforter and lying in the wet spot that resulted from their coupling, but neither cared at the moment. They could reposition later, if they woke up sometime during the night.

"I love you."

His throat tightened, and he pressed his forehead to hers, practically drowning in emotion. "I love you too. You really have no idea..."

Now it was her turn to smirk, even as her eyes fluttered closed. "Bullshit. Yes I do."

He lay awake a few minutes after she had faded, gazing at her and once again thinking back to the innocence of their youth. And he had to admit to himself, nostalgic as he was... He liked this better. Much better. _Fuck being kids._ It was the last thing on his mind before he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
